


Holding hands in the park

by talkingtothesky



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where they're all in London together, being happy and polyamorous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding hands in the park

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting from [the kinkmeme](http://jointhehunt.dreamwidth.org/5580.html?thread=17868#cmt17868) and can also be found on LJ [here](http://ashes2life.livejournal.com/10084.html).

"Good work, you lot!" Gene announces as plod drive off with the villain in the back of the van. As a team they take a relieved breath of night air, tiredness sinking deep into their bones. But if they sleep now there's every possibility they won't wake up in time for work again in a couple of hours, so they just drift as a group, wondering what to do next. Chris and Ray wander off to go find a takeaway, promising to bring some back, but chances are they'll forget. The others find themselves migrating to the nearest place they can take the weight off their feet, which happens to be a park bench.  
  
Gene plonks himself down right in the middle, taking up as much space as he can. Sam sinks down on his right side, shoving at Gene's thigh. Annie almost goes to balance on his left knee before Gene makes an encouraging sound and she thinks better of it. Alex sits on Sam's other side, and Shaz next to her, until they're all squashed up together and whinging at Gene to shuffle up a bit. He shakes his head smugly until Annie pinches at his shoulder so hard with her nails it really _hurts_ , and he moves along before Sam can get any ideas about pinching anywhere else.  
  
The bench backs onto a sizeable clump of bushes, beyond that a small grassy area and beyond that the road. There aren't many cars going by at this time of night, but Gene listens to the ones that do. He can identify them by the sounds of their engines. He glances down the bench at the others, wondering what they're thinking, which is when he notices Sam trying to discreetly rub at his eye, the drop of moisture that rolls down his cheek. Gene reaches out for Sam's jaw, his equable mood suddenly spiked with worry. "What's up with you?"  
  
Sam laughs, and he doesn't sound choked or crazy, which is a good start. "Believe it or not, Guv, I had something in my eye and now they've started watering."   
  
Gene makes a grab for the hand that is heading back up to poke at the problem further. "Well don't rub it, you'll go blind." He angles Sam's head up to take a closer look - the eye's a bit red but whatever was in there seems to have gone away. He lets go of Sam's chin but keeps hold of the hand in case Sam decides to disobey the order.   
  
It's only at this point that Gene becomes aware of the others staring at him. "What?" He says, shrugging. He's Gene bloody Hunt and it's three in the morning and he'll prevent his DI from going blind if he wants to. Shaz giggles, Annie tuts, Alex smiles. Sam leans into him, blinking rapidly, and Gene realises he'd be a lot more comfortable if he just wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, so he does.  
  
Next thing he knows Alex has laced her fingers with his where his hand dangles off Sam's far shoulder. Then in seconds they're all doing it - Annie reaching over Gene to clasp Sam's free hand, Alex and Shaz linking theirs together in some bonkers kind of hand-holding Mexican wave.   
  
"What on earth are you lot up to?" Ray exclaims, returning laden with polystyrene cups and chip paper. Or rather, Chris is carrying most of it.  
  
Nobody lets go.   
  
"Jealous, Ray?" Shaz quips, extending her free hand to him, until he rolls his eyes and starts helping to give out their food.


End file.
